Taco
Taco was an island sim created sometime in 2005 by a group including Arito Cotton and Broken Prototype. Most of the island had a very cute, cartoony feel to it--bright colors, round edges, etc. It was also home to Dwellget, a store made to look and feel like a RL department store akin to a Target store. Dwellget was unusual in that it was a PG store in a mature sim, and because residents were not charged rent for their Arito-approved vendors. Taco has been closed permanently'' as of November, 2006.'' '' Taco Locations * Taco Gazebo - This stone-and-brick gazebo had quite a large taco on top of it, and you'd've most likely wound up here if you teleported to Taco. It sat on a small island connected to Taco via a wooden bridge. * Skyscrapers - No one was quite sure what these tall buildings--each with a "T" emblazoned on them--were there for, because each one was totally hollow. Strange... * Broken Prototype's Home - This upside-down, giant, purple teacup had been made into a house. Apparently, it was kept aloft by balloons and a propeller; the latter made up of two spoons. * Outdoor Auditorium - People could sit down on the stumps and logs, as well as on the small, grass-topped plateaus. It had a podium and speakers, and oddly enough, giant spoons appeared to be growing out of the ground like trees (presumably, two of these were used to create the propeller for Broken's home, which was located directly above the Auditorium). * The Extravagent Filthy Pine Ski Chalet - Presumably named after Evangeline Suavage (nicknamed "the 'Pine", as she is a porcupine), the chalet was an empty log cabin whose ski lift had no seats. Not particularly useful, but a nice-looking part of the landscape. * Satch's House o' Plushies - Named for Satch Flan, this small, rabbit-shaped structure had some cute little plushies in it, several shaped like members of the Taco/Luskwood community or video game characters. * Yeena'z Pilloz - This purple house had pink pawprints all over it. Inside was a whole lot of leopard-skin pillows, apparently stuffed with yellow feathers you could see wafting about. Named after Yeena Farina, a Hyena. * Evangeline Suavage's Boot Home - Taco's most famous porcupine called this giant boot home. A giant doll shaped like Simba from Disney's The Lion King stuck out from the top, while the "door" was a hole near the toe. A small, lavender cat appeared to guard the entrance of this two-room shoe. The boot seems to now be located in the Lusk Estates, perhaps the only remaining proof that Taco once existed. * The Candy Factory - A Willy Wonka-esque factory once co-owned by Arito Cotton and Buttercup Tiger. Flying over its gates and going inside rewarded you with a view of a listing of the factory's various sweets; a hole in the ground just before said list. Falling through the hole, you would discover the main area of the factory, complete with chocolate stream, fudge vats, large lollipops, gargantuan gumballs, big Butternutter bars (each with Buttercup's face on it), and more. I'd recommend against drinking any of the "Blueberry Buttercup Juice", as it's believed that it was juiced out of Buttercup after she found herself in a Violet Beauregarde-like predicament...! * Evangeline and Buttercup Plushies - These collosal statues were in the shape of Evangeline Suavage and Buttercup Tiger. Nice photo op. Plus there were benches nearby, so if you needed to sit while sight-seeing, this was the place to do it. * Playground - Complete with slides, a bridge, a pole, and ladders, it was good, clean, childlike fun. You couldn't seem to slide down the slides, though. Perhaps, like many Russian playgrounds, they simply weren't that functional. * Swing Set - Just nearby was a single slide and swing set. Also non-functional, but a nice addition to the landscape nonetheless. * Sandbox - A more traditional sandbox, rather than the SL type of sandbox; a giant red shovel in it. * Charms Island - A tiny island with large lollipops--presumably Charms Blow-Pops--growing from it like trees. * Pier - A small wooden dock. A fishing pole dangled its bait--a taco--over the water, enticingly out of a small Koi fish's reach. * Apple Tree - Some apples were once on the ground by this tree and could be copied, but not anymore. Still pretty, though. * Dwellget - A small, but famous store whose name clearly parodies the Target chain of convenience stores, Dwellget was PG despite being in a mature sim. Vendors can join for free (after their product has been approved). By the front entrance are empty checkout lines, a large plush that looks like Lucah Solvang (a female ass donkey who creates rather popular avatars), and a Taco Hell Express (parodying Taco Bell restaurants, of course) which was said to be run by rats. * Clean Pool - Don't let the name fool you... the water was tinted olive and there was has what appeared to be a Baby Ruth bar floating in it. At least, I hope it's a candy bar...! Bleaugh! * Mo'Dwell 6 - If you stay at one of these rooms, you can have very few prims in them, but they're free, so if you need a place to call home and little need to furnish it, this is the place to be. Deconstructing Taco Between March and April of 2006, and for yet unknown reasons, Taco was razed to the ground with the exception of Dwellget and the Taco Gazebo (with the latter one moving from its original position to one closer to Dwellget). By May 2006, the Sandbox, some roads, and the Candy Factory were brought back. As of July 2006 more reconstruction had taken place, including the Avatorium, a new building dedicated to avatar vendors (which were removed from Dwellget). Other buildings added include the Wild West section overlooking Dwellget and the roads along with the refinery in the corner of the sim. Future plans regarding Taco reconstruction have been cut due to the closure of the sim. Category:Sims